fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Seteth/Quotes
Chapter Quotes White Clouds Chapter 12: Outset of a Power Struggle Battle Quote * "I will show no mercy to anyone who attack Rhea!" Vs Byleth * Seteth: "'Traitor! I will not forgive you for turning on Rhea!" Retreat Quote * '''Seteth: "'I cannot yield..." * 'Flayn: '(If Seteth is defeated first) "Seteth! Please, do not overextend yourself! I am still in this fight!" * 'Seteth: "'I'm sorry, Flayn. Withdraw if you must!" Crimson Flower Chapter 15: Tempest of Swords and Shields Battle Quote * "Trespassing on holy ground is a grave sin indeed. You must atone for it with your life!" Vs Byleth (If fought before Flayn) * '''Seteth: "It saddens me to face you on the field of battle, after all you've done for Flayn. I cannot approve of your actions. But I also cannot follow Rhea in her current course. It may not change anything, but allow me to make a promise to you. If Flayn and I survive this battle, we will withdraw from the world and leave you to do as you please." Defeat Quote (If defeated by Byleth or after Flayn has retired) * "I'm sorry, Rhea... For Flayn's sake, I must take my leave to retreat..." Death Quote * Seteth: "I'm sorry, Flayn... I couldn't protect you..." * Flayn (If Seteth dies first): "Father! Father, why?! Why?!" Silver Snow Chapter 17/ Verdant Wind Chapter 18/ Azure Moon Chapter 20. Vs Death Knight * Seteth: "'You will not escape, Death Knight. Today you will be unmasked!" * '''Death Knight: "'My true identity has no value." * 'Seteth: "'I will be the judge of that, once I’ve seen your face." Silver Snow Chapter 19/ Verdant Wind Chapter 20. Vs Edelgard * 'Seteth: "'Edelgard! Return Rhea! Release your grip on Fódlan!" * 'Edelgard: "'If you strike me down, they will return. I cannot permit what you desire. You are a child of the goddess. You must not be allowed power over the people!" Silver Snow Chapter 21: Following a Dream Vs The Immaculate One * "I will inherit the pride of Nabatea. Rest in peace by Sothis’s side!" Paralogue: Legend of the Lake Vs The Immovable * '''Seteth: "You seem to be holding back. Thank you for that." * The Immovable: "Hmph. Do not flatter me. My power is not what it once was. The best I can do nowadays is to have fun meddling with humans who wander in here." * Seteth: "I see. We were hoping you might help us, but it seems that may be too difficult." Paralogue: The Sleeping Sand Legend Vs The Wind Caller * The Wind Caller: "Are these your companions?" * Seteth: "They are indeed. I should tell you that Seiros is in a precarious state right now." * The Wind Caller: "I will not assist you. I have lived apart from the world of man, which disgusts me so. This war disgusts me also." * Seteth: "I tought you might say as much. That is regrettable." Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "May my song reach the goddess in the sky." Cooking * "I have a little culinary skill, but keep your expectations modest. When you have a lot of time to yourself, you learn a few things." Dining Hall * "It is nice to share a meal with others, now and again." * "The flavor is nostalgic to me, for some reason. Hmm. I'd like some more. (Favorite meal) * "Unfortunately, I have little time for leisure. I must finish up quickly and return to work." (Disliked meal) With Flayn * Flayn: Ah, meals always taste best when it is a company of three or more at the table. * Seteh: Do you not enjoy eating when it’s just the two of us? You wound me, Flayn… Unknown support level: * Flayn: Having a meal together like this makes me feel like you are part of our family, Professor. * Seteth: You truly are as good as kin. Let us enjoy this brief respite together. Gifts * "Oh. You shouldn't have." (Disliked gift) * "I accept." (Liked gift) * "This is wonderful." (Favorite Gift) Lost Items * "Yes, this is mine. Thanks for returning it." * "I'm sorry to say I have no idea to whom this belongs." Tea Party * Greeting: "This invitation was unexpected." * Favorite tea: "Just the way I like it. We must have similar tastes." Introducing Own Topic * "I know I speak harshly at times, but I hope you understand that I am merely doing my job." * "I wonder why the archbishop is so interested in you." * "I do hope you will inform me of any issues you may encounter in the monastery." * "You've become very special to us." Observe * "These hair and eye colors are rarely seen in Fódlan." * "I am surprised you wanted to spend time with me." * "Our similar hair and eye colors are proof we share common ancestry." * "I enjoy casual conversation once in a while." Voice Lines * "I feel at ease." * "Ah delectable." End * "I should get back to work. Thank you for the tea." Tutoring Instruct * Bad: "Hmm. I must be unwell today." ** Critique: "I am not through yet." ** Console: "No need for that. i will persevere." * Great: "That was helpful." * Great: "That was enlightening." * Perfect: "Naturally. Did you expect anything less?" ** Praise: "Let's not exaggerate..." Group Tasks With Flayn * Flayn: I am with you this time, Brother? * Seteth: No need to worry, Flayn. Simply leave it all to me. * Flayn: Must you always take all the fun from me? Results With Flayn * Good result: ** Seteth: This was less than ideal. Still, nothing to blame but my own inadequacy. ** Flayn: That is because you attempted to do everything yourself. Next time, allow me to help! Certification Exams *"I passed, as expected." (Passed) *"Unbelievable." (Failed) Level Up * "My age is catching up to me." (0 to 2 stats up) * "Had I room to grow?" (3 or 5 stats up) * "I can feel it in my bones." (4 stats up) * "Haven't withered away just yet." (6 stats up) Max Level 99 Quote * "Have I regained my true power?" Skill Level Up Learned Ability * "It seems my proficiency has improved." * "Hopefully this proves useful." * "There is always more to learn." Skill Mastered * "I have mastered this ability." Class Quotes Class Mastery *"I have mastered this ability." Reclassing * "My interest is piqued." * "If it benefits the cause, so be it." * "I must set course for a new horizon." Battle Quotes When Selected * "Guide me well." (Full/High HP) * "I have faith." (Medium HP) * "Have I earned no reprieve?" (Low HP) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses * "Pointless!" Critical Attack * "You shall not survive!" * "Judgement is passed!" * "Just a hindrance!" * "Do not try to resist!" Gambit * "Behold our strategy!" * "Now!" * "Commence!" Gambit Boost *"You have our support!" *"We shall help!" Enemy Defeated * "Destiny unfurls." * "Lament your weakness." * "I won't allow it." * "You, defeat me? Laughable!" * "That is all." Ally Defeated Enemy * "Exemplary!" * "Fine work!" * "You are in top form." Ally Heals/Rallies *"Apologies." * "Appreciate it!" * "Thank you." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts